Garden of Eatin'/Transcript
Open to shot of meteors heading towards a prehistoric Earth and blowing up. Zoom out to show spaceship shooting them.* Mark: *Cuts to cockpit of the spaceship* Ha! Playing prehistorical real life Asteroids is fun! Klasky: Ooo, look, a big one! *Shows giant one heading towards Pangaea* Mark: Got it. *Shoots it and it explodes* YEAH! HIGH SCORE *High Fives Klasky as his hand turns reptilian* Mark: Uhh... *snaps* I got it! *Camera cuts to spaceship flying and hitting Earth with Klasky and Mark ejected out* Klasky: Phew. We saved the human race again! Aren't we awesome Mark? ...Mark? *Zooms out to show air being sucked out of Mark and his head expanding as his face turns blue* Klasky: Oh, right, mortals need air. *Snaps fingers and they return into the atmosphere with Mark's head back to normal* Mark: *Zoomed on Mark's face, hair out of frame* Umm...Klasky? Klasky: What? We're back in Earth, it's still 2001, what is it? Mark: Maybe the fact we're, I don't know, *Camera zooms out to show Klasky and Mark falling* FALLING 4000 FEET INTO THE EARTH. Klasky: Oh. *Camera cuts to Mark and Klasky landing softly on the roof, and rolling off into the ground.* Mark: Ugh... Mrs. Miller: *Runs up* OH MY BABIES, ARE YOU OKAY? Mark: *Wipes off dirt* We're fine, Mom. Mrs. Miller: No, not you! *Grabs Mark and Klasky by the head and throws them behind her* My flowers! My beautiful flowers, ruined! *Mark and Klasky's legs are hanging out of the garbage can. They flip over and push their arms and heads through the can, with Klasky pushing all of his paws through flipping on the cans side.* Mark: Mom, it's just some plants, what bad can it cause? Mrs. Miller: Sigh, that's it! You ruined our chance of winning the million dollar prize, go to your room. Klasky: *Disguising his voice as Mark* It wasn't going to win anyway. Mark: *He is thrown into the doorway. The can is stuck in the doorway so Mark flys through it* AHHHHHH! *Hits staircase* Klasky: *Voice heard from outside* Ha ha ha! Mrs. Miller: *Voice heard from outside* And take your dumb cat too! Klasky: *Is thrown through Mark's trashcan and hits Mark* Ugh... *Mark angrily walks up the steps with Klasky and slams the door* Mark: Klask, I feel bad about earlier. Klasky: About what, killing the dinosaurs? Mark: No, I don't care about that. I mean destroying Mom's garden. She really was depending on that. *Snaps* AH-HA. I've got an idea. Klasky: *Under breath* Aw, here it goes... Mark: I wish that my Mom had the biggest garden on the planet! Mark: *Rumbles* Huh? *Looks out window to see a giant garden full of roses, beautiful vines, daisies, apple trees, orange trees and everything* Cool! *News vans appear 3 seconds later.* *Transition Card: 18 minutes later* *News chime* Annoucer: Here is that September 5th Evening News! Nose E. Banks: Hello, and I'm Nose E. Banks. Giving you the scoop on the poop. Nose E. Banks: Today local wife and mother Mrs. Miller, mother of that kid who burned down the old warehouse attempting a record only to find out it didn't count due to no official witness 2 days ago, has reached worldwide fame by growing the worlds largest garden. And ironically, actually broke a record. *snickers* *Cuts to flashing cameras on Mrs. Miller* Mrs. Miller: Please, please, one at a time. *Cuts back* Nose E. Banks: However, some people aren't so glad. Woman: *Curlers in hair, robe on holding 3 babies in the middle of a rose field* Our houses are ruined! Man in suit: *Infront of overgrown building* My office building is ruined! Farmer: *Infront of forested field* My crops are ruined! Kid: *Infront of overgrown school* I'm okay with this. Nose E. Banks: Will Mrs. Miller stay famous or will the government shut her down....Op..I'm being told the government doesn't give a rat's butt. I'm gonna leave now since the studio is in the middle of a giant thorned rose garden. *TV Shuts off* Mark: Hmm, I wish the garden was gone! Klasky: I can't do that. Plants are living and I use light magic. With light magic you can't...put something in eternal slumber. Mark: Whoa, wait, so we...we...Mom's garden... Klasky: Yep. Don't worry, it usually goes unnoticed up there. Mark: Why would I care what the roof thought? Mark: Nevermind. *Cuts to comic type shots of Gardening Tools* Time to mow ''the lawn! Klasky: Really? ''Really? *Cuts to outside* Mark: This'll be eas- *tries to cut sunflower with hedgeclippers but it grabs it and pulls it underground* Mark: *Twitching* Eh-eh-eh-eh Klasky: Oh. I knew I forgot something. Mark: *Condesindingly* What. May. That. Be? Klasky: *Grabs chalkboard* Merlin's Laws of Potion. An object that's endorsed in magic, stays magic. Klasky: *draws crude stick Klasky shooting a line into 3 trees and drawing an evil face over it* Since we made it expand and grow so quickly, it developed a power hungry hivemind obsessed with spreading. If you don't kill it now it'll take over Earth...not unlike humans... Mark: Hmm...if it grew the original position of the garden was moved..where is it now? Klasky: *Looks up at sky* In the outer ring's forest. Mark: To the woods! *60's Batman style transition with Klasky and Mark's face* Mark: There ya go. *Shows giant creepy tree* Tree: *Rumbling* *Breathing inbetween words* What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Mortal? Mark: *Revs chainsaw, which weighs his arms down* I'm here to destroy you. *Branch breaks out and grabs Mark by his leg, hanging him upside down.* Tree: *Rumbles* Ha ha ha ha ha! That's cute. Mark: *In head* Think, think, thiink! *Zooms in on brain in a similar style as a Jimmy Neutron Brain Blast then zooms out abruptly* Mark: Oh wait, I'm an idiot. Mark: Let's see...a giant tree is using it's branch arms to eat me and the world...is there even a solution to this? *Outside of his head* Klasky: Hey! *Throws rocks to distract the tree with food* *Mark Falls* Mark: *Rubs head, then quickly grabs some rocks and rubs them together* Friction, friction, do your thing. *Eyes widen and his head jerks up. He slowly looks back down and keeps rubbing the rocks* *Sparks fly and a fire starts on the rocks* Mark: This shouldn't be possible but I'm taking it. *Throws on flaming rock, and then the other* Tree: *Ground swallows rocks* Ha ha ha. Did you think I'd let it set me on fire? Mark: No, but it'll set you roots on fire. Tree: Wh-WHAT? NO-*Spontaniously combusts* *Every plant in the garden dies instantly* Mark: I wish the garden was gone, the town was fixed and no one remembered this whole incident! Mark: *Looks around* Where am I? *Zooms out to show Mark lost in the forest during sunrise* Did I make another memory erasing wish again? Klasky: *Shrugs shoulders* Mark: *Sighs and drops head* Category:Episode Transcripts